<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Snow by arrum_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993723">Let It Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose'>arrum_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Female Ben Solo, For now the M rating is for cursing, Friends to Lovers, Genderbent Ben Solo, It doesn't make sense now but it will make sense later, Obi-Wan is sick, Rey is a good granddaughter, Rockstar Ben Solo, Sapphic Reylo, Smalltown Girl Rey, Smut may be added later I haven't decided, Teen Romance, Teenage Shenanigans, There's three love stories in this fic and they aren't really connected but they sort of are, Waffle House, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three love stories, all centered around one snowy Christmas Eve in a small town called Chandrila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS! </p><p>I realize that the premise for this fic may not make sense, so I'm going to sort of explain it. Basically, I took all of the couples from the source material (the movie "Let It Snow") and made them Reylo. The whole fic and all three love stories take place in the same town, but each iteration of Ben and Rey, aka each of the three couples, don't interact. They are sort of in the same universe, but not really. </p><p>I'm sure that's still confusing, but ignore my nonsense answers as to what exactly this is and enjoy three cute little Christmas love stories featuring Rockstar Ben and Smalltown Girl Rey, Childhood Best Friends to Lovers Ben and Rey, and Genderbent Ben and Waitress Rey cute sapphic Reylo style. </p><p>The wonderful moodboard is by my awesome, beautiful, very talented friend Breya (@WhereTheFunEnds)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the tiny town of Chandrila, Ohio, it rarely ever snows on Christmas Eve. Snow falls almost every other day in the winter, but for some reason on Christmas Eve, the flurries cease and everything in town gets quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it’s so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>special when it does snow the day before Christmas. The snow brings something magical and mystical to the air of the little town. Some people believe that miracles happen when there is snow falling in Chandrila on Christmas Eve, but that’s just an old wive’s tale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey Kenobi doesn’t really believe in the magic of Christmas, but her grandfather does, which is why she is currently traveling over 100 miles to Columbus to find a first edition gold plated Miracle Angel figurine for him. In the confusion and chaos of her past few months, she accidentally ordered the wrong angel, and she’s hoping a vendor in Columbus has one that she can exchange for the right one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds no luck in any of the malls she goes to, and she’s even less lucky amongst the street vendors at the flea market in Upper Arlington.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An encounter with one street vendor in particular really sours her mood. His nametag reads ‘Unkar Plutt’, and when she asks him if he has the first edition angel she’s looking for, he laughs in her face and calls her stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good fucking luck finding one of those. The only ones you can possibly find online are over twenty grand at this point. Next time don’t be a dumb bitch and order the right one.” He waves his hand to dismiss her. “Next!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What an asshole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tries five more locations, desperately searching for this tiny little angel figurine, but she comes up with nothing. Nada. Zip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the walk to the train station she wills herself not to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry in public, that's so embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost works. If a drop or two manages to escape her tear ducts while she’s in line for a ticket, the ticketbooth person ignores it and so does Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s shaping up to be an awful Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s shaping up to be a great great Christmas. Now that I have you. And if you get caught in the snow, oh girl you know that I’ll be there to hold you close and never let you go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song fades out, and Snap Wexley immediately gets to talking. “That was ‘Christmas With You’, the new hit holiday single from the one and only 20 year old breakout sensation, Kylo Ren!” Snap smiles in that charming radio host way and looks over to Ben. “What gave you the inspiration for this song, Kylo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles back at him politely and recites one of his carefully practiced answers. “Well, Snap, I just really wanted to evoke that pure joy and love we all feel around the holiday season. The lyrics talk about one person, but I wrote the song thinking about the general love that’s in the air during the holiday season. It’s a feel good song.” He glances over at his manager, Phasma, to check for approval, and she nods her head ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snap lets out a small, fake chuckle. “Awesome! Well, I’m sure everyone is definitely feeling that holiday cheer now. It’s looking like this one is going to become a classic.” He leans in a little closer to Ben, lifting an eyebrow conspiratorially. “So tell me, Kylo, is there a special lady, or guy, in your life right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not currently. I’m trying to focus on my music right now. I don’t have time to date,” Ben responds. It all feels so robotic at this point with how much he practices these answers, but First Order Records isn’t very forgiving when it comes to PR blunders, and Ben doesn’t want to give Snoke any more reason to yell at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interview wraps up in half an hour, and as Ben follows Phasma out of the studio, she lists off all of the items on his itinerary for the rest of the week. He mostly tunes her out, knowing that hearing about all of the things he has to do will stress him out more than help him. When they get to the tour bus, Ben has a moment of clarity, turning to Phasma and cutting her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phas, I know it’s not really protocol, but since I’m free for the rest of the day can I take the train to the hotel instead? The bus is getting really stuffy and I need a break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes him skeptically. “Snoke isn’t going to like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushes her off completely. “He doesn’t have to know. I’ll still get to New York on time for the next show, it’ll just be a tiny little detour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phasma glances over his face one more time, and he’s not sure if he looks really desperate or if her heart has grown three sizes, but she sighs and nods. “Fine, fine. We’ll take you to the train station, and you can ride the train to the hotel. If you’re not back in your hotel room by midnight tonight, I’m calling Snoke and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can deal with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben thanks her profusely as they board the bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’ll be nice to finally get some fresh air and have some space to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no space to breathe on this train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey has always hated riding the train, but with the tightness in her chest and her anxiety over feeling like a failure, she hates it even more today. The walls of the train feel more narrow, the air feels thinner, and the aisle feels more uneven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walks to her seat from the bathroom, she passes by a very tall man with dark hair who looks familiar, but before she can figure out who it is, she sees his phone drop on the floor. She picks it up and taps on his arm before he can walk too far away from her. “Excuse me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head to look down at her, and suddenly she knows exactly who he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Probably the last person she would have expected to meet on a train in Ohio, and definitely not a person that she particularly wanted to meet today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can’t right now, I’m trying to lay low,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head defensively. “Oh, no. No I don’t want an autograph or anything. I’m not a fan of your music at all, it actually kind of sucks and sometimes when I hear you on the radio it makes me want to pull my hair out, and I-” she cuts herself off before any further embarrassment can commence. “Not the point, sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s looking at her like she has two heads, but she doesn’t know if it’s because of her rambling or because he’s not used to meeting someone who doesn’t worship the ground he walks on. Probably the latter. He’s probably an arrogant prick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...I’m gonna go now,” he says carefully before turning to walk away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I just wanted to return this,” she holds out the cellphone to him. “You dropped it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around to face her fully, and his expression quickly changes from weirded out to grateful. “Oh my God, thank you. I didn’t realize I dropped it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “Well, duh. Otherwise you would’ve picked it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo gives her another weird look. “I’m sorry for assuming that you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” It’s not, if she’s being honest. She hates it when people assume things about her, especially arrogant rockstar assholes like this guy. “Look, even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like your music, which I definitely don’t, I’m not the type to throw myself at a person just because they’re famou-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train jolts to a stop suddenly, sending Rey hurtling into the rockstar boy’s arms. He catches her, but in the process of doing so, he falls to the ground too. Rey suddenly finds herself in a very peculiar and cliche position. She is laying on top of a very muscular and attractive rockstar, on a train, in the middle of a snowstorm. If she wasn’t so stunned she would be completely mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunts and lets out a small laugh, and that snaps Rey out of her stupor. She quickly scrambles off of him and stands up, and he follows her lead soon after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she squeaks out. “That was the train. I’m gonna go. Have a nice life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly turns around and walks away from him to go find an empty seat. She finds one towards the back of the car and plops herself down into it, trying her best to not look up at the front of the car where Kylo now sits. A random woman sits in the seat next to her and turns to Rey to whisper, “Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo Ren?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey groans internally. “I really don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman nods. “Oh yeah, of course. I don’t care either.” She pauses for a bit and cranes her neck up to look at the front of the train car. “I just know some people, friends I mean, who would like to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>naughty things with that boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes. This is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben really hopes that this is going to be a long ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train has already been stopped for almost twenty minutes now, but he doesn’t mind. The longer he can be away from Phasma and his security detail, the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only problem is that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting hungry. The last time he ate was before the radio show interview, and now his stomach is starting to rumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks out the window and sees a yellow waffle house called “Waffle Town” missing the ‘W’ on its sign at the top of the hill right next to the train, and he decides it’s his best bet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he starts to walk towards the exit at the front of the car, he notices the girl from earlier walking behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees him too and rolls her eyes. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>following you, for your information. I’m just walking home. The train is stuck because of snow, and I don’t feel like waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks a little and points out the window. “I’m just going to that restaurant up there. I’m hungry, and I also don’t feel like waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” She opens the door to exit the train and hops down into the snow blanketing the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stares at her retreating form for a bit. There’s something about her that intrigues him. It might be her feisty attitude or the way she so vehemently attacked his music, but he wants to get to know this girl. It certainly helps that she has a very cute British accent and a button nose that turns pink when she blushes, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps off of the train, landing in the fluffy white snow, and tries to catch up with her. “Hey! Wait up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weird train girl keeps walking, but she doesn’t protest when he starts to walk beside her, which Kylo takes as a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffs in annoyance. “So why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo Ren on a train anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs his shoulders. “I wanted a break from the tour bus. It’s nice to get out in the real world once in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Train girl smiles, and his brain short circuits for a second. She has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you thought the train was a nice taste of the real world, just wait until you experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waffle Town.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s certainly starting to be an interesting day for Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s becoming a very interesting day for Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From being absolutely gutted that she couldn’t find her grandpa’s angel to crying at a train station to meeting a rockstar on a train, her brain can’t fully keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s standing with Kylo in front of the only Waffle House in town. The ‘W’ from the sign disappeared years ago, and it’s become a cruel and ironic running joke that the remaining name is so fitting for the town of Chandrila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read it out loud,” she tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrows. “Affle Town?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs, “Awful Town.” She turns to him to give him one last piece of advice before parting ways. “If you care about your physical wellbeing, don’t order the coffee or the sausage.” She starts to walk away from him, but he stops her before she can get too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, maybe we should sit and grab a waffle together. Or maybe some hashbrowns and eggs, if that’s more your speed,” he offers suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to him, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs his too-big shoulders, and for a second he actually looks nervous. “I guess I just don’t want to be alone, especially not on Christmas Eve in a town I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitates, because while he seems like a semi-decent guy, she still barely knows him. “Look, no offense, but I don’t know you that well and I’m not a huge fan of this place. Bad memories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighs in disappointment and nods. “I get it, it’s fine. Have a good Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey recognizes something in his eyes, something she’s felt for years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loneliness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it’s her turn to stop him. “Kylo?” He looks over at her with hope in his eyes, and it seals the deal in her brain. “One waffle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One waffle turns into three waffles and multiple plates of eggs, toast and bacon. It seems that both Ben and train girl were so hungry that it verged on ravenous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben watches in amusement as she tears through her breakfast ferociously. He’s never met a girl who can eat so much, especially not in such a savage way. He thinks it’s cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never caught your name,” he casually offers. He bets it’s something really pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a break from demolishing a waffle, and with her mouth still a bit full she says, “You never asked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, stranger?” He smirks. She’s really fucking cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Train girl swallows the rest of her bite of waffle. “It’s Rey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was right, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a pretty name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Rey. You sure you’re going to be able to finish all that?” He motions to her four plates of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods quickly. “Yeah, I don’t like to waste food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben cocks his head at her in silent question and sticks a piece of his eggs into his mouth. “Why is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey pauses for a second and shrugs one shoulder. “I had a rough childhood. Hunger was normal. My parents were...well, I think they tried. They just probably shouldn’t have been parents. I just don’t ever want to waste food that could’ve gone to someone who needs it because I know what that’s like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods in understanding and continues eating, not really sure how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big group of girls enters the restaurant, taking a seat at a booth a few tables away from Ben and Rey. They get settled into their booth, but pretty soon after they sit down and start talking, a couple of them notice him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tries to hide behind a menu and cover his face as best as he can, but they’ve definitely already seen him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you doing?” Rey asks, clearly weirded out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peaks at her from behind the menu. “They see me. My cover is blown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around to look at the gaggle of cheerleaders at the booth behind them and starts giggling when she turns back to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not funny. This is exactly why I don’t go out in public. My PR team will lock me in my room if anything from today leaks to the press.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Kylo.” She takes a moment to think. “Men’s bathroom window. I’ll cover for you, just go now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and hurries out of the booth, leaving cash to cover both bills and tips on the table before scurrying over to the bathroom. The aforementioned window is small, but Ben thinks that he can get himself through if he angles his body the right way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing out of a waffle house bathroom window. What an exciting way to spend his Christmas Eve. He just hopes that it’ll get better from here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is sure that things will get better from here. The worst has already come at her today, and talking to cheerleaders isn’t ideal, but she’s holding into the hope that the day will get better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She convinces the cheer squad that Kylo is actually her long lost cousin and heads to the back of the restaurant to find Kylo squeezing himself through a window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a hand there, bud?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at her, slightly startled, and nods in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grabs both of his hands and pulls, eventually managing to get him out. If he wasn’t so huge it wouldn’t have been a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says as he dusts the snow off of his black winter coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” she replies. “I’m gonna go now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks away from him, towards home, and he follows. “Wait, Rey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choosing to ignore him, she keeps walking, and he runs to catch up. “Hold on, where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs heavily. “To meet my grandpa. I have a lot to do today, okay? I have to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues walking beside her, keeping up at her pace. “Like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stops and turns to look at him. “It’s none of your business, asshole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stops and looks down at her. “I just want to get to know you, Rey. I’m just trying to be friendly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes in frustration, Rey lets everything that she’s been holding onto for the past few weeks go. “I have to make a really important decision that impacts the rest of my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything, but he motions for her to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got into Harvard with a full ride, but my grandpa is sick, and I’m the only one who can take care of him. If I leave, he will probably die. I asked if I could defer for a year, but I would lose my scholarship.” Rey feels like she just word vomited and exploded all over him, but it also feels very cathartic to finally speak all of it aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo looks at her, his eyes full of sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Rey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and starts walking again with him following right behind. “It’s fine, it’s just...I’m trying to make this Christmas really special for my grandpa, just in case it’s his last one. That’s why I’m going to meet him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps walking with her, and she’s realizing he has no plans to leave her side today. “Where are you meeting him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Church. For the annual Chandrila Christmas Pageant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiles at her as they keep walking. “Sounds fun.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>